


day six

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll stop touching you when hell freezes over,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day six

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: touch & clothed getting off

“I can’t fucking believe you sometimes,” Kagami said, roughly pushing Aomine against the wall. 

He only chuckled, running a hand through his damp hair still streaked with sweat. “What? Was I really that distracting during basketball practice?” 

He was distracting and he knew it. All on purpose of course. The two of them (more like Kagami) made a vow for a sex break. Their grades have been worse than usual, which everyone else found hard to believe until the proof was in front of their faces.

Midterms were coming up and the sport teams got hit the hardest when it came down to who had the worst grades. If it wasn’t near passing, there’s a possibility of being benched. Unluckily for Seirin and Touou, their aces were practically the best players and without them they’d be nothing. 

Except it’s near impossible to get two hormonal boys to sit still and study when their over six foot tall boyfriend was lounging next to them. At least that was the excuse Aomine told Satsuki when she asked. So what was the solution? Stay away from each other as much as possible. 

Sadly the solution was working because they both got passing grades for once on their last tests. Of course that was great for his academic career but for his dick, not so much. Aomine being the class act schemer that he was, he focused his train of thought on how he could touch his redheaded boyfriend. 

The idea was instant and something he definitely didn’t want to do since he was lazy. But it was absolutely perfect and he just had to see Kagami. So he had Satsuki arrange a Touou and Seirin practice match. Kagami’s reaction was instantaneous, calling him to remind him that their no sex vow was still a thing and stay away from him. 

Either the redhead forgot they played the same position or he was still wired from the news that he failed to realize that he had to be on him pretty much the whole game. And he was, guarding him, touching his hand to smack the ball out of his grasp, patting him on the butt when no one was looking, and sometimes blowing softly on his ear when they were close enough. 

He was a touchy jerk and he loved it. Aomine loved it even more when Kagami would glare at him, elbow him, curse at him under his breath, and mostly when his cheeks would flush while they were on the court. But if it was the only way he could interact with his boyfriend, he was going to take it. 

Especially the fact that their teams both volunteered them to get drinks from the vending machines since they seemed to have the most energy left (shoving each other while putting the basketball supplies away). So they walked for the most part in silence until Kagami growled next to him and suddenly pulled him into the boys restroom. 

So here they were, Kagami standing across from him with a glare and Aomine pushed against the bathroom wall. Just liked old times really. Of course until the redhead took a step forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. He couldn’t help but groan against his lips, his hands reaching for the tan boy’s face to hold him in place. 

The bluenette then opened his mouth, Kagami’s tongue slipping in to move against his. He then dropped one of his hands from his face, placing it on his ass instead. He greedily cupped the flesh at first before deciding to snake his arm around his waist to bring him closer. Aomine fought the urge to smile into the kiss, feeling the redhead’s half hard cock through his basketball shorts. 

He rolled his hips forward against his, loving the groan that emitted from his muffled lips. The taller boy then brought up his right leg to hook it underneath Kagami’s butt, pressing their growing hard ons even closer. He suddenly moaned into the kiss, the redheaded dry fucking him in their new angle. 

Their lips then separated, the two of them finally needing to breath. Kagami’s crimson eyes peered into Aomine’s royal blue ones, his hips slowing down but not faltering. He then placed his right arm around the taller boy’s back to steady the two of them before his hips increased in speed. Creating a pleasurable friction through their basketball shorts and underwear. 

The two of them were panting, rutting against each other like the unbearably horny teenagers they are. Aomine’s forehead came into contact with Kagami’s shoulder, his breath fanning out across his black t-shirt. The redhead then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the still sweaty juncture of his neck. He flicks his tongue out, tasting the salt there before lightly sinking his teeth into his brown skin. 

With Aomine’s fingernails digging into Kagami’s bicep he comes, letting out a hiss of curses. The shorter boy gyrates against him a few more times till he does the same, burying his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck in a silent moan. His arm dropped from behind Aomine at the same time he dropped his leg. 

The blunette finally lifted his forehead from the tan boy’s shoulder. Their eyes meeting for a moment before the couple meet in a kiss. It was unrushed and full of the passion they feel for each other. Nothing like the initial kiss that was filled with longing and lust. After a moment they pull back, noses slightly brushing while they step back out of one another’s space. 

Aomine wrinkles his nose in disgust, looking down at his basketball shorts. “Now I have to clean my shorts. Thanks a lot,” he said, stepping past Kagami to stroll into a bathroom stall. 

He watched him tearing off toilet tissue with his mouth agape. “None of this would’ve happened if you never touched me in the first place,” 

He scoffed, making eye contact with the redhead while shoving his hand down his pants. “I’ll stop touching you when hell freezes over,” 

Kagami narrowed his eyes, going to his own separate stall. While he was wiping the cum off his underwear and pelvic area did he realize that Aomine Daiki was probably going to be the death of him. And he was surprisingly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
